Kristen Turner (The Wrong Housesitter)
Kristen Turner (Anna Marie Dobbins) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, The Wrong Housesitter (airdate January 24, 2020). Introduction Kristen Turner's introductory appearance saw her at a bookstore encountering writer Dan Settel, which led to Dan enlisting Kristen as his house sitter while he was away on business. Kristen accepts, though the film quickly reveals that she had an obsession with Dan, as her living room showed various photos of Dan plastered on the wall. While performing her duties, Kristen introduced herself to neighbor Tracy Vale as Dan's girlfriend, and even after Dan returned, Kristen managed to talk Dan into staying at night at the house, leading to the pair having dinner together. After Mary, Dan's girlfriend, spotted Kristen, Dan confronted Kristen and informed her that he was back and a house sitter is no longer needed. It was at that moment that Kristen revealed to a shocked and bewildered Dan that he actually signed a lease that allows her to live in the home as a tenant, with Dan clearly signing it without his knowledge. After showing the lease to Mary and Debbie (the latter being Dan's boss), Dan was told by Debbie that the lease was legally binding; however, Dan and Mary could make Kristen's situation unlivable for her. Reveal Mary decided to look into Kristen's past, finding an article that described a couple being terrorized by Kristen some time before the film's events. Afterwards, Mary met with Dara, one half of the victimized couple, who revealed that Kristen had made an attempt to seduce her boyfriend, Anson, with the plan involving tricking the couple into signing a lease. In addition, Dara stated that Kristen had done this before, as she revealed that she phoned another victim--who hung up upon hearing Kristen's name. Late one evening, Kristen drugged Dan's drink and made suggestive poses next to him, after which she took photos to make it appear they were romantically engaging with each other. Upon seeing Kristen and Dan together, Mary walked off past Tracy, who learned that Mary--not Kristen--was actually Dan's girlfriend. The villainess later over heard Dan's conversation with lawyer Brenda Evans regarding a way to get Kristen out, after which Kristen intercepted Brenda's text and sent a response asking her to meet at the house. Once Brenda entered, Kristen introduced herself to Brenda as Mary, and gave her a drugged glass of water, with Brenda feeling the effects and succumbing. After Tracy arrived and confronted Kristen, the deranged psychopath strangled Tracy to death and placed her body in the bedroom, where Dan found her. In the film's climax, the evil Kristen resurfaced with a knife in hand, as she confronted Dan regarding her actions. She claimed that she loved Dan and that everything she did was done because she had his best interests at heart. Dan's attempt to talk down Kristen was met with the villainess making an attempt at him in response. Just as she as about to attack with the knife, Mary entered and caught Kristen, leading to the villainess making her escape. Kristen's fate remained unknown, though Dan stated to Debbie that other potential victims would be on the look out for Kristen should she attempt her same methods again. Gallery Kristen Turner 2.png Kristen Turner 3.png Kristen Turner 4.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive